


Lance Quits His Job

by CaptainTrashBucket



Series: We're Screwed Now [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Monster Fucking Boys, Other, Stomach Bulging, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTrashBucket/pseuds/CaptainTrashBucket
Summary: Lance's Boss wants the head of an Orc. Why? Lance isn't sure. But he can't fail the team again. He needs that head. Unfortunately, his Boss wants an Orc head at the height of mating season. Lance doesn't think his job is worth this but he doesn't get much of a  choice in the matter.





	Lance Quits His Job

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is an OC for a series I'm writing. I'm doing prompts for him and his friends, Damien and Brace. Their profiles are on my tumblr-ExoticEroticsThings-if you want to take a look. I'll be writing more smut of them.

The bonfire was a roaring mass that announced the camp’s presence for miles. Lance supposes the camp’s occupants weren’t too worried about surprise attacks though. Orcs rarely were.

Lance glanced at them from the safety of his tree. They were big, as Ocs tend to be, with mountains of muscles. Their teeth were long, too, sharp as they tore into the chunks of meat they had been cooking, gripped in their clawed hands. There was very little hair among the five of them, the most being the lone stripe that ran down the middle of what appeared to be the cook’s head. Grey, rock-like in color, skin completed the picture and Lance turned away, shivering.

Orcs could be fine if left alone. They were usually too busy encouraging each other into rock-throwing competitions or trying to tear down a tree that had offended them in some way. But if you provoke them in some way, you were usually a goner. Orcs could be relentless, once they have a goal. They were willing to hunt you down for miles.

Lance was more than happy to stay out of their way. Unfortunately, his Boss wanted the head of one. And he couldn’t have chosen a worse time. It looked like they were at the height of their mating season, judging by the way they were handling that poor girl they had captured.

She looked to be a young adult, with long brown hair and a muscular frame. Lance couldn’t tell much more than that, as she was currently bouncing in an Orc’s lap. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open, tongue sticking out. Lance couldn’t blame her. He’s heard stories about Orcs in season.  Increased stamina, strength, and semen amounts. They must have been fucking her for a while.

Lance took a peak again, watching the way the Orc had his hand wrapped around her waist, thrusting her up and down his cock. It was big too, made obvious by the way it bloated out her stomach. Her breast juggled up and down as he moved her. Lance thought the worst part was the noise. The Orc was grunting, loud enough to let everyone know he was enjoying what was happening. Flesh was smacking against flesh, wet meaty slaps. Lance could see strings of cum sliding down her thighs.

The Orc speed up, thrusting her down onto his hips, before stilling and letting out a long, drawn-out moan. Lance could see her stomach swelling with cum. Then she was passed onto the next Orc. The sound of flesh smacking flesh again filled the campsite.

Lance considered his options. He really, really did not want to go down there. He had about a quiver filled with arrows on him, but as great of a shot as he was, he wasn’t so confident in his ability to kill all of them. His only other weapons were his dagger, which wasn’t sharp enough to pierce Orc skin, and a sword his Boss had given him, meant to aid him in cutting one of the Orc’s head off. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that good at close range combat and all it would take is one swipe from one of the Orc’s weapons to knock him flat out.

It would be suicidal to go down there. He knows that. These Orcs know it. Hell, his Boss knows it. But he could not fail, again. He couldn’t handle that pressure put on him, how his Boss will turn the group against him. Guilt him into doing all the dirty jobs because he wasn’t good enough to do the good ones. It happened every time. He would be given a hard job, told he sucks, then his failure is used as the reason for why he’s given all the shit jobs for the next few weeks. As soon as he starts to think he’s doing well again, he’s given a job to “prove” himself. Which turns out be an impossible job he can’t complete and the cycle repeats.

He was seriously considering quitting.

Lance weighed his options. There wasn’t a lot. And he absolutely did not want to die. Maybe he should just take the humiliation? Go crawling back to his Boss with his tail between his legs and admit he couldn’t do. It would be certainly better than-

He shifted his weight on the branch. Tensed when he heard a limb creek. Then he was moving, racing to climb down. But it was too late. The Orcs had heard. They were up and after him, much faster than they looked. Lance was on the ground and sprinting, but heard the crash and _thump thump thump_ of the earth shaking as they chased after him. His eyes searched the forest, frantically looking for a spot to hide.

He didn’t make it much farther before he felt the sword- _that damn sword_ -hit against his side, knocking his legs out of sync. He stumbled, but that was all it took. The Orcs were on him.

One of them, the biggest one with a golden ring shoved through his nose, picked him up by the waist. Lance let out a squeak as he was thrown into the air, only to be caught by one leg. He hissed as his whole body jerked. Then the Orc was lift him up, so they stared eye-to-eye.

“Look what we have here.” His voice was gravelly, thick with an accent. “Someone who wishes to join in on our fun.”

Lance eyed the way the others were closing in. He did not say anything. It wouldn’t matter anyway. The Orcs wouldn’t be deterred. His mind was racing, trying to form a plan.

“Let me have him.” One of the other Orcs spoke up. He licked his lips and Lance cringed away. “He’s such a pretty thing. I want to ruin him.”

There were grunts and shouts of agreement, mixed in with explanations from others on why they should be the first. Lance stared at them, horrified as it hit him with what they were planning to do. He started to struggle, trying to wiggle his way free. The Orc didn’t seem bothered by his movements.

“No. I will be the first.” He gave Lance a toothy grin. “It will be an honor to breed you.”

Breed? But wait, that wasn’t possible-

Lance yelped as he was thrown up again, only to caught around his waist. The Orc reached forward, ripping at Lance’s clothes. “Hey! hey!” Lance protested as his pants were ripped down. His face went red as he was exposed to the group.

“Such a pretty, little thing.” The Orc cooed, eyeing Lance’s cock. With wide eyes, Lance watched as the Orc’s own cock bobbed between his legs. It was thick and already leaking, whether from pre-cum or from previously fucking that girl.

He wondered about the girl as another Orc stepped forward to grab his arms and pull them behind his back, keeping a firm hold on him as the gold nose-ring one stepped forward to spread his legs. He began to struggle harder. “Wait, wait. Pleas-“

“That’s right, pretty.” The Orc purred, throaty and lustful. He was stroking his cock. “Beg a little more.”

“He’s already making wonderful noises.”

“I bet he makes better noises when he’s getting fucked.”

“I can’t wait to see how well he stretches around my cock.”

Lance closed his eyes as the others continued to talk. No, no, this was all sorts of messed up. He felt a thick finger press at his entrance. It was big, felt enormous pressing into him. Lance bit his lip, wincing at the pain. It’s been some time since he’s last had sex.  

The finger kept pressing in, moving back and forth for a bit. Fingerfucking him. The force of his thrust had Lance bobbing back and forth. The Orc holding him pressed closer; Lance could feel his cock pressing his back, rubbing against him.

Lance grunted as another finger pressed against, trying to force its way in with the other one. “It-it’s not going to fit.” He whined.

“Oh, it’ll fit.” The Orc reassured him, grin wide.

The finger pressed harder, forcing Lance to open more. Lance spread his legs wider, hoping to relieve the pressure. The second finger wiggled its way in, slipping in beside the first. It was a tight fit.

Lance whimpered. He already felt so full, his backside was starting to burn. The others were grunting dirty things to him, their fist wrapped around their meaty cocks and pumping. The fingers were thrusting hard into him, spreading him. But it was a quick stretch, more of a way to make sure he didn’t fully break. The fingers pumped into him quickly and then they were pulled out. Lance was left gaping, suddenly empty.

The gold nose ring Orc licked his lips, stepping forward and pushing Lance’s legs wider. “Are you ready for your breeding, little one?”

Lance shook his head. “Please, no. I don’t want it!”

“Oh, hush now. You will when we’re through.”  The Orc said. Then his cock was pressing forward. The head was as thick as he thought it would be. It breached him, forcing him to spread open. There was nothing Lance could do but prepare himself as the cock kept pushing in. He did not stop pushing in, not even when Lance keened at the pain. He did not stop till his balls were pressed flush against Lance’s ass. Lance took the moment where the Orc stopped to breath.

He was going to break. He was certain of it. The Orc was too big and he hadn’t been properly prepared. It was too much and if he survived this, he was definitely quitting. No job was worth this.

Then the Orc was moving.  Pulled back, then shoved his cock back in, much harder than he had before. Lance gasped. It was all pain with barely there pleasure. He looked down and grimaced. His stomach was bulging with the Orc’s thrust. That was it, much too much, and Lance closed his eyes. At this point, he was hoping to pass out.

The Orc was thrusting fast now, rough grunts being ripped from his throat as he pulled Lance closer. He was talking, they were all talking, and Lance hated that he couldn’t close his ears. “Such a good slut. Feel so tight. Going to breed you good. Fill you up.”

There were tears at the corner of his eyes, dripping down his face. Every once in a while, the cock would press against his prostate, short little stabs against that spot inside him. Little tingles of pleasure would shoot down his spine.

The Orc was speeding up, barely pulling out before pushing back in. His balls were slapping against Lance. And then he was coming. The Orc pressed Lance against him, trying to press deeper as if that was possible. Then he was filling the archer.

It was too much, way too much. There was too much of it and Lance was nowhere near ready for it. It was filling him up and up and up. Cracking his eyes open, Lance looked down to see his belly starting to inflate slightly.  It was starting to spill out, cum spurting around the Orc’s cock. Cum was dripping down his thighs and staining the forest floor. The Orc was making horrible noises. He pulled Lance closer, still coming. He was grinding against Lance.

Lance groaned as the Orc finally pulled free. His head rolled to the side. But they weren’t done. The gold nose ring Orc chuckled. “That was a good fuck.”

“Hey, don’t keep him all to yourself.” The Orc holding him said. The others agreed. The lead Orc laughed again.

“Then take him. But don’t break this one. I like it.”

That was all that needed to be said before the other Orcs jumped on him. The one holding him immediately slammed Lance onto his cock. Lance made a gurgling noise as he was filled up again, the cock simultaneously jamming cum deeper into him and pushing some of it out. The cock was just as big as the last one, but this Orc didn’t take his time. He started hammering into Lance, balls slapping against him with a _smack, smack, smack._

Lance whined. Then squeaked as he was pulled forward. Another Orc stood before him, dick in hand. He gave Lance a toothy grin. “Open wide” was all the warning Lance got before the Orc was shoving his dick down Lance’s throat. Lance was chocking, but the Orc did not let up. His hand was clenched in Lance’s hair, pushing Lance down, all the way to the root.

Lance couldn’t breathe and he was sure that he was going to die. He just couldn’t breathe and his throat was constricting around the cock. The Orc didn’t seem to care. He sighed above Lance, his dick throbbing on Lance’s tongue. Then he was pulling out. It was slow, a counter pace from what the Orc fucking his ass was doing. Then the Orc was pushing back in, forcing Lance to bury his nose in his pubes.

It continued like that. Each Orc was focused on trying to get as much pleasure as they can out of using Lance’s body. The Orc fucking him came fast, fucking hard into Lance’s body before pulling him close and grunting. Lance was filled again. He groaned, the sound vibrating along the Orc’s cock. He wouldn’t be able to handle much more of this.

The Orc finished and pulled out and Lance was left to hang, held up by the Orc fucking his mouth. Then another Orc took his place, picking Lance up around the waist and thrusting into him. The Orc fucking his mouth sped up and Lance prepared himself. It was almost easier to just open his mouth and let the Orc use him, drink all the cum that was pouring down his throat. The Orc stayed pressed against him for a second, then he was pulling out. Lance coughed, a small bit of cum dripping out of his mouth. He didn’t have much of a breather before another Orc was standing in front of him. Another cock was shoved into his mouth and he was being used again.

Lance was crying, could feel the tears dripping down his face. He could hear the other Orcs as they gathered around. They were panting and Lance could only imagine what they doing. Probably stroking their cocks, big meaty hands around their girths. He felt something splatter against the curve of his ass and he shivered.

The one in his mouth pulled out, cum splashing across his face. Lance closed his eyes. It got in his hair and on the right side of his cheek. It was sticky and smelled and there was so much of it.

The Orc moved out of the way and another took his place.

Another Orc came in his ass, adding to the cum stuffed inside of him. He could feel his stomach starting bulge as it hung below him. The Orcs each took their turn, one after the other. And then, after having their turn, they went again. Lance was fucked, and fucked, and fucked again. He was filled to the brim in cum and covered in the sticky stuff. Eventually, they got tired of having their way with him in the forest. They took him back to their camp, Lance bouncing on one of their cocks as they walked. And then he was passed around the campfire. The Orcs didn’t bother paying attention to him. They slammed him down on their cocks as they talked to each other, laughing at the stories they shared. He noticed that the girl they had been fucking earlier had disappeared. Lance was almost jealous that she had been able to get free.

Lance was filled and then passed to the next Orc. He could feel cum gush out of him before another cock was filling him. But as he was fucked again, he noticed something. A sword. Sitting right, next to the Orc. It was an Orc made sword, long and bound to be sharp. Orcs always took great care of their weapons. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a press against his prostate and his cock spurted against his stomach. The Orc didn’t care and kept on thrusting.

Lance panted. His entire body was sore and he was so, so full. Any sort of pleasure had long since passed. He was overstimulated. His eyes drifted to the sword. It’s steel gleamed in the candlelight. It was so close, Lance could already feel his hands wrapping around the leather.

The Orc was speeding up now and Lance panicked. He would be passed on. Away from the sword. Desperation surged through him. A quick plan formed in his mind. He slumped against the Orc’s chest, ignoring the way the creature laughed. His hands laid loose at his side. The Orc was surging faster now, fucking deeper into Lance’s body. Lance waited.

When the Orc came, he reached down and grabbed the sword. Rearing back, he brought it along the vulnerable line of the Orc’s throat. Black blood splashed across Lance’s face, mixing in with the sticky substance already there. The Orc let out a horrible gurgling noise, his eyes wide. Lance was pushed off the Orc’s lap as one of the Orc’s hands reached up to clutch at his throat. Lance stared from his spot on the ground as the Orc stood up, legs wobbly, before falling down to the side.  

There was silence in the camp. Lance took his chance. Reaching for his bow and arrows, that had laid discarded in the dirt while the Orcs had their way with Lance, he scrambled away towards the nearest tree. He had just started to climb it when a roar was let out.

The Orcs had recovered from their grief.

Lance climbed faster, ignoring the way his body told him to slow down. He had to get up, to the highest point he could. His tree shook and Lance risked looking down. The Orcs had surrounded the tree. Their teeth were bared as they yelled up at Lance. One hit the tree again. Lance clung tighter. If he fell now, he was dead.

Lance grabbed onto a branch and pulled himself up. Then he grabbed onto another branch. He willed his legs to keep climbing. The Orcs grew smarter and were now taking their weapons to the tree. Lance pulled himself up onto another branch, this time steadying himself. There was no time to think, he needed to act fast. Bracing himself, he loaded he bow and drew the arrow back. He took aim and fired.

It hit the side of one of the Orc’s neck, grazing it. Beyond a grunt of annoyance, the Orc didn’t react and kept hitting the tree with his ax. Lance cursed and drew another arrow. He took aim, released his breath, and fired.

It hit the Orc in the eye. The Orc screeched, stumbling away from the tree to pull at his wound. Lance didn’t give him time. He already had another arrow loaded and aimed it towards the Orc’s other eye. He went for the throat.

The Orc fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The three other Orcs had stopped hacking at the tree. They stared at their fallen buddy before looking up at Lance. Lance had his arrow ready and fired it. The Orc he was aiming for, the one who started this whole thing, dodged out of the way. Instead of the eye, the arrow pierced his shoulder.

“So, the little cumrag has teeth.” He grinned up at Lance, reaching over to yank the arrow out of his skin. “And here I thought we had already gotten all the entertainment out of you.”

Lance fired another arrow. The Orc dodged it again. They were circling his tree now. Lance kept his bow drawn, aiming at each of them. They laughed at him.

“Come now, little cumrag.” The leader taunted. He took his sword to the tree, shaking it and throwing Lance off balance for a second. Lance straightened himself and re-aimed his arrow. “Why don’t you give up? If you come down now, I might even let you live. You would do well in our clan. We always need toys who know how to fight.”

Lance gritted his teeth. He wanted to give up. Would it matter, really, whether the Orc killed him or fucked him? Surely it would be better than where he was at now, stuck in a group who didn’t care if he made it back to them or not? His Boss couldn’t give two shits if he survived.

He closed his eyes. And fired his arrow.

“Fine.” The Orc spat. He raised his weapon, and the others did the same. “I’m going to fuck you till you bleed, you whore.”

They went back to hacking at the tree. The tree was vibrating. It would not last long. Lance lowered his bow and climbed higher. When he was high enough that the leaves obscured his view of the Orcs, he crawled out on the branch, careful and slow. Then he lept to the next tree. His hands grabbed the branch, heart pounding as he clung to it. He held his breath for a second, listening. But the Orcs were still trying to cut down the other tree and haven’t noticed that he had moved.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, to steel himself, he drew his bow again and maneuvered so he could see the Orcs. He aimed for the back of the neck of one of the Orcs and fired. It hit. The Orc screamed and Lance fired another arrow. The Orc went down this time.

The others spun around but Lance was already on the move, going to another tree and then another. He took aim and fired at the Orcs.  He hit their knee, then their arm. He would fire two in quick secession before moving to another tree. He was always moving, always firing.

He kept going till only the leader and he was left. The leader stood in the circle of trees Lance had been using, wildly looking around. He shouted at Lance, trying to get the archer to come out. Lance stayed hidden in the leaves. He fired an arrow and moved. It hit the leader in his hand, causing him to drop his weapon.

Bleeding and cursing, the Orc bent down to pick up his weapon. “I’ll find you.” He promised. And with that, he left.

Lance stayed hidden in his tree for a long, long time. When the sky began to turn pink with the rising sun, he finally came down. Birds were singing somewhere and a rabbit passed by. Lance listened but he didn’t hear anything else. No sudden stomping as someone ran to get him. He took a cautious step forward. Then another. He walked around for a couple of minutes.

No one came for him.

Lance sat down, hard, at the base of a tree. He was covered in dried cum and Orc blood. His backside was killing him and he doubts that he could get back up if he wanted to, even if the Orc did come back.  He sat there, resting against the tree. And then he started to laugh. It was loud and shaky and just a bit wild. He wanted to cry, but there were no more tears. His body shook.

There was no way he was going back to his Boss now. He’s quitting. His boss could go fuck himself-better yet he could get a group of Orcs to fuck him. He was done. Finished.

After laughing himself sick, Lance struggled to get to his feet. He picked up his bow and the rest of his arrows, grabbed the sword he used to kill the first Orc. To pick it up, he had to pass by one of the Orcs he killed and gave the body a vicious kick. Then he did it again for good measure.

After briefly debating it, he picked a direction and headed that way. He walked into the forest and didn’t look back.

 

~

Come prompt me at [EroticExoticThings](https://exoticeroticsthings.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me for more monsters fucking boys at ExoticEroticsThings


End file.
